


First Meet-Up

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Commissions [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dave finally meet and Dave's crush becomes more relevant then ever. <br/>---<br/>Hey I'm now taking commissions to help out a friend in need so if you would be so kind to <a href="http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com/commissions">commission</a> me that would be great!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meet-Up

You were determined to not fuck this up.

“Act natural,” Your brother had told you. “Work the natural Strider charm, and you’ll get her for sure.” That was his advice for most things; “You’re a Strider, you can handle it.” You would have just called him out on his bullshit confidence in both you and himself, but by following that advice things have been working out for you, (not to even mention your Bro’s success in literally everything) so fuck it, might as well go along with it. 

Currently you were waiting in the lobby of your apartment building. Your surroundings were familiar enough, as well as dull, drab and in dire need of a new paint job. But thankfully it still had air conditioning. Air conditioning made everything better, especially in the middle of June in Texas. 

You didn’t know why you had to wait until the school year was done before you could meet up with her, John or Rose, but it was a rule enforced by both your Bro and your friend’s respective guardians. Sure, John or Rose you could see the rule being carried out, but Jade didn’t even go to school. Inspired by what she’s told you, you just imagined her running around her island, working on physics and helping her Grandpa with his adventuring and robot projects. 

You were always jealous that Jade didn’t have to go to school, and didn’t have to face all that comes with it. Although Jade was much smarter than you, you had no doubt she’d be able to handle an organized classroom. You had no doubts about her at all really.

You shake your head and order yourself to stop thinking about school. Your brother, who you forgot was still standing beside you gives you a glare through his shades, but your dead pan back tells him enough. He goes back to looking at the door, and you revert your eyes in the same direction as well. 

Though you were waiting for Jade to come, she would be accompanied by her Grandpa. Instead of letting the old geezer aimlessly waltz around the city all day, Bro had offered to entertain him. Apparently they (as well as John’s Dad and Rose’s Mom) had been keeping in touch, similar to how you and your 3 friends kept in touch. You guess they’re all concerned over the possibility that their little one may be talking to some predator and not some other 13 year old. 

It was a bit odd though, how your Bro had jumped at the idea, but you didn’t let it concern you. You were looking forward to spending the entire day with Jade, free from pesky guardians. Hell, your brother could even be entertaining Jade’s Grandpa the same way he entertains those who watch his videos; you could care less. 

But you want that thought out of your head even more than the thought of school. Jade better show up soon before you mentally scar yourself with your own thought process. 

As if on a cue, the door slid open, and you were met with a smiling girl.   
“Dave!” she said, dropping her squiddle themed luggage as she ran to meet you. You didn’t even notice you had started running towards her until you collided in some sort of awkward embrace. Not really sure what to do, you copied her actions and wrapped your arms around her in a tight embrace. 

You released once you felt her arms loosen, and were just left there staring at each other. She was slightly taller than you expected, having a few inches on you, and you’ll admit it hurt your stupid male pride that you had to look up to her, but having her in the flesh wasn’t really a thing you should be complaining about. Sure you had video chatted many times before, but this was so, so much better. You could see the vibrant green of her eyes, identical to what she typed in, and her other cute little features, like the shape of her nose and her full lips. 

She wrapped an arm around your shoulder and you noticed the contrast in your skin tones. You were pale as any albino usually was, but her skin was a deep dark brown, as if it had robbed all of your skin pigment. 

The photographer side of you thought you’d make a pretty picture, what with all your appearance differences. Aside from your skin tones, you had short, neat and nearly white hair, where her’s was dark, long and unruly. Even your eye colours, red and green, were complimentary. 

Yeah, you were definitely taking selfies later. 

“It’s so nice to see you!” she said nearly shaking with excitement. Though you are positive you were just as happy to see her, you only allowed yourself a small smile; got to keep up the Strider persona. But at the same time you were nervous, nervous that you’d fuck up the first time meeting one of your best friends, let alone your crush. 

Yeah you’ll admit you’re harboring feelings for Jade, and really out of your friends, she’s basically your only option. Not that you won’t admit Rose’s Mom is hot. But she is Rose’s mom and Rose is practically your sister. 

“You too,” you remember to reply, awkwardly getting the words out so they still had some meaning. She ignores the long pause it took for you to reply and just continues talking. 

Normally, as in on Pesterchum, you’re the one filling the chat boxes, and even when talking to your Bro your sentences were lumped into speeches. Now you were at an absolute lost for words. Perhaps you had it worse for her than you thought. 

But since Jade’s speech wasn’t fazed by your presence she went on talking. She talked about her plane trip and how Bec couldn’t travel on the plane no matter how nice her Grandpa asked and how she was excited to see you and to be in America and how weird and different it was from her island. But before she could completely take the conversation over, you cut in (note: not cut her off. That would be rude.) and gave her your game plan for the two of you. You were planning to visit the small park downtown, as a nice transition from her wildlife home to the city life, then hit up an ice cream place before returning home to show her your humble abode. 

She gave her bags to her Grandpa and turned to follow you out the door, grabbing on to your hand in the haste. You pretended you weren’t blushing and you think Jade pretended not to notice because she kept holding on to you. Or maybe she did notice and she’s down with you have a crush on her?

Debating with yourself whether or not there was a possibility of Jade liking you back took you to the whole way to the park. You would have felt bad for your idle responses you were giving Jade for the walk, but she seemed more amazed with all the different buildings and cars and other people. 

“What’s that?” Jade asked, pointing to a large fountain in the middle of the park. She followed it up its cement center, admiring the elegance of of the curves and how the water spurted in perfectly timed waves.

“A fountain. It shoots water and people throw money into it for good luck.”

“Weird, ooh! What are those?” 

“Lamps. They turn on after dusk and help idiots who think a midnight stroll is a good idea.” 

“I see... What’s that?” Jade said pointing yet again at an object of her interest. 

“Umm, a butterfly?” You were surprised at that one, but she seemed fascinated none the less. 

She laughed and turned to you, suddenly uninterested in her surroundings, and kissing your cheek. 

Wait, what?

She kissed you. You. Jade Harley just laid a quick kiss on your now blushing cheek. Jade. You. What?

“Dave you’re so cute when you blush!” She says, laughing again. “It really brings out the colour, or i guess lack of colour in your skin!” She’s still holding on to your hand and you can’t form words. A million thoughts enter your mind but you can’t say one of them to her. 

“I, well, well you’re always cute,” you blurt out, stuttering in a way you’d be embarrassed of if you weren’t already gushing embarrassment. The girl of your dreams has been holding your hand for the past hour, called you cute and kissed you. Your cheeks are as red as your eyes and all you can see is her. 

She giggled at your comment, but managed to keep her cool. In the back of your mind, you realize that she had to have known of your feelings for her, and was purposely taking things slow, commenting on you breaking your stoic complexion just to get a rise out of you. 

And when she kisses you again, full -ut on the lips, you know she succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have the funds and an idea, [commission](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com/commissions) me!!!!


End file.
